hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hayato Gokudera
Hayato Gokudera wurde am 9. September geboren und ist 3/4 italienisch und zu 1/4 japanisch. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Klavierspieler, was er von seiner verstorbenen Mutter geerbt hat. Nachdem er von Tsuna in einem Kampf besiegt wurde, ist er der festen Überzeugung, seine rechte Hand zu werden. Hayato ist bei den weiblichen Mitschülern äußters beliebt und hat einen großen Fanclub. Dies wird deutlich, als an Valentinstag ihm unzählige Mädchen folgen und ihm seine Schokolade schenken wollen, was Hayato aber wenig interessiert. In der Klasse hat er das Image das "Badboys", ist jedoch sehr intelligent und bekommt auf seine Test stets volle Punktzahl. Im Manga ist er außerdem ein Kettenraucher, was im Anime entfernt wurde. Mit seinen Zigaretten zündet er im Manga sein Dynamit an. = Vergangenheit = thumb|left|Gokudera als Kind Hayato war schon als Kind er exzellenter Klavierspieler. Durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis in seiner Kindheit verlor er jedoch schnell die Lust daran. Seine Schwester Bianchi machte ihm stets Kekse, welche jedoch schon damals durch ihre giftige Kochkunst ungenießbar waren. Unter dem Einfluss der Keks spielte Hayato stets wirre Stücke auf dem Klavier, was jedoch trotzdem bei seinem Publikum anzukommen schien. Seit dieser Zeit wird Hayato immer übel, wenn er das Gesicht von Biachi sieht.Episode 3 Manchmal fällt er sogar in Ohnmacht. Komischerweise kann er ihr ins Gesicht blicken, wenn sie eine Brille trägt. Nachdem er das Klavierspielen aufgegeben hatte, trat er der Mafia bei. Jedoch akzeptierte ihn kein Boss in seine Familie, da er nicht rein italienisches Blut hatte und immer noch als Klavierspieler angesehen wurde. Um stärker zu werden trainierte er mit Dr. Shamal, welcher damals bei seiner Familie angestellt war. Shamal war zu dieser Zeit Hayatos Vorbild; Shamal glaubte, dass Hayato sein Haarschnitt kopiert habe und nun auch seine Technik, die Trident Moskitos lernen wollte. So brachte Shamal Hayato bei, mit Dynamit umzugehen. Hayato faszinierten die Explosionen, wodurch er Dynamit als seine Hauptwaffe festlegte. Mit der Zeit bekam er den Spitznamen "Hurrican Bomb Hayato", was durch seine Fähigkeit, Dynamit überall an seinem Körper zu verstecken, geschah. Bianchi und er sind eigentlich Halbgeschwister, wie man in der Future Arc erfährt, beide haben verschiedene Mütter. Bianchis Mutter war mit Hayatos Vater verheiratet, seine Mutter war jedoch nur eine Affaire. Hayatos Mutter war eine bekannte Klavierspielerin, was sie ihrem Sohn vererbte. Hayatos Vater verliebte sich in sie auf den ersten Blick. Jedoch war es für Mafiabosse nicht erlaubt, von anderen Frauen Kinder zu bekommen, wodurch man überall erzählte, Hayato sei von Bianchis Mutter und wohnte im Anwesen der Familie. Seine echte Mutter hatte die Erlaubnis, ihren Sohn drei Mal im Jahr zu sehen. Vor seinem dritten Geburtstag wurde sie jedoch in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt und starb. Jedoch waren die Bedingungen des Unfalls so absurd, dass es unschwer ein Unfall hätte sein können. So kam man darauf, dass es Selbstmord gewesen sein musste, was jedoch auch unrealistisch war(Nach Bianchi war sie schwer Krank und ist noch vor dem Unfall gestorben). Hayatos Mutter hatte sich immer auf jedes Treffen gefreut und ihm sogar ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gekauft. Hayato erfuhr davon, dass sie seine richtige Mutter war, als er acht Jahre alt war. Darauf riss er den Tag danach aus.Kapitel 162, Episode 89 = Story Überblick = Tägliches Leben Hayato kommt als Austauschschüler aus Italien an die Namimori Mittelschule und wird sofort fast allen Mädchen umschwärmt. Die Mädchen beschließen schon nach wenigen Minuten einen Fanclub zu gründen. Hayato ist Tsuna gegenüber grob und gemein, das Erste was er tut ist ihm gegen Tisch und Stuhl zu treten. Während des ganzen Schultages spürt Tsuna seine Blicke im Rücken. Nach dem Volleyballtunier stellt sich Tsuna Gokudera, welcher von Reborn nach Japan gerufen wurde; die beiden haben sich jedoch noch nie getroffen. Gokudera offenbart Tsuna, dass er es nicht zulasse, dass er Vongola X wird. So bekämpft Gokudera Tsuna mit seinen Bomben, wird jedoch zum Schluss selber zum Opfer, da er seine Tripple Bombs noch nicht richtig beherrscht und ihm die Bomben zu Füßen fallen. thumb|Kapitel 3 Manga 1 Tsuna jedoch rettet ihn und löscht auch die Bomben zu Hayatos Füßen, woraufhin Hayato vor ihm auf die Knie fällt und sich entschuldigt. Er hatte nie die Absicht selber Vongola X zu werden sondern wollte einfach nur Tsuna testen. Von diesem Moment an stellt sich Gokudera in Tsunas Dienst und ist fest entschlossen, seine recht Hand zu werden. Kokuyo Arc Hayato ist als drittstärkster Schüler von Namimori gelistet und wird deshalb von Chikusa angegriffen. Während des Kampfes erkennt Chikusa, dass Hayato zur Vongola Familie gehört. Hayato behauptet sich mittelmäßig in dem Kampf, glaubt aber nach einem ausschlaggebenden Treffer gewonnen zu haben. Als Tsuna am Ort des Geschehens eintrifft, attackiert ihn Chikusa aus dem Hinterhalt, weswegen Hayato sich schützend vor Tsuna wirf und die volle Wucht der Attacke abbekommt. Danach wird er von Dr. Shamal behandelt, kann jedoch aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzungen nichts tun. Deshalb injiziert er sich selbst das Gift eines Tridentmoskitos, um Tsuna und den anderen bei dem Angriff auf Kokuyo Land zu helfen. Durch den Tridentmoskito erleidet er jedoch schnell schweres Fieber. Als sich die Gruppe durch das Hauptgebäude schlägt, kämpft er gegen Chikusa, um ihn von den anderen fern zu halten. Durch das Fieber ist er jedoch stark geschwächt und wird von hinten von Ken attackiert. Durch diese Aktion wird jedoch aber auch der verschüttete Hibari wieder befreit. Hayato gibt darauf Hibari das Antivirus von Shamal gegen den Sakura Virus, welcher Hibari kampfunfähig machte. Später im Kampf verletzt Mukuro ihn mit seinem Speer, wodurch Mukuro seinen Körper steuern kann. Varia Arc thumb|left|Sturmring Zu Beginn der Varia Arc wird Hayato zusammen mit Tsuna und Yamamoto in einen Kampf mit Superbi Squalo verwickelt, alle drei verlieren jedoch gegen ihn. Kurz darauf findet er einen Ring (zumindest die Hälfte davon) in einem Brief. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es ein Halben Vongola-Ring ist. Hayato ist sofort davon begeistert, Tsunas Sturmwächter zu werden. Um sich für den kommenden Kampf mit Varia vorzubereiten, geht er zu Dr. Shamal und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Dies willigt erst nicht ein, aber nachdem er sieht, wie viele Verletzungen Hayato durch sein Training bekommen hat, beginnt er in zu trainieren. Im Kampf um die Vongola Ringe ist sein Gegner Belphegor. Dieser Kampf hat ein Zeitlimit von 15 Minuten. Nach dieser Zeit würden die Windmaschinen, die im obersten Stock der Namimori Mittelschule platziert wurden, explodieren. Im Kampf gegen Belphegor hat Hayato am Anfang Probleme, da Bels Messer ihn zu treffen scheinen, egal wo er sich befindet. Der Trick dahinter ist, das Belphegor zu Beginn des Kampfes unsichtbare Drähte an Hayato befestigt hat, an denen seine Messer befestigt sind und so in jede Ecke gelangen können. Nachdem Gokudera Bels Trick durchschaut hat, ist der Kampf mehr ausgeglichen. Hayato zeigt zum ersten Mal seine neuen Waffen: Racketenbomben. Schließlich kann Hayato Belphegor überlisten und ihn zu Boden schicken, doch mit letzter Kraft liefern sich die beiden einen Kampf mit Händen und Füßen um den Sturmring. Gokudera will unbedingt Tsuna beeindrucken, nachdem Lambo den letzten Kampf verloren hatte. Kurz bevor die Windmaschinen endgültig explodieren und so sowohl Hayato als auch Belphegor töten würden, kann Tsuna ihn überzeugen, dass es unsinnig ist für so etwas zu sterben. So entschiedet Hayato sich zu leben und kehrt zu seien Freunden zurück, auch wenn er keinen Ring hat und somit Varia gewinnt. thumb|Kampf um den Sturmring Im letzten Endkampf von Tsuna und Xanxus war Gokudera kampfunfähig, bis Hibari ihm das Gegengift bringt. Danach rettet er Lambo vor Levi A Than und gibt Ryohei danach ebenfalls das Gegengift gegen das Gift der Cervello. Zusammen mit Yamamoto will er Chrome retten, wird jedoch mit ihm von einer Illusion Mammons aus getrickst. Am Ende werden die beiden von Ryoheis Maximum Cannon gerettet. Future Arc Als Gokudera in der Zukunft ankommt, findet er Tsuna vor sich in einem Sarg sitzend wieder. Tsuna erklärt ihm, dass er den Platz mit sich selbst aus zehn Jahren in der Zukunft getauscht hat, mit dem er bis eben noch geredet hat. Neben sich findet Hayato einen Aktenkoffer, der offensichtlich ihm aus der Zukunft gehört. Darin befindet sich eine Box und ein Text in G-Script. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, was ihnen das G-Script mitteilen soll, werden sie von einer Unbekannten attackiert, die sich als Lal Mirch entpuppt. Tsuna und Hayato kämpfen gegen sie doch haben keine Chance. Danach stellt sich Lal als Verbündete heraus und eskortiert die beiden zum Vongola Versteck. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von einem Strau Mosca angegriffen, der jedoch von Future Yamamoto besiegt wird. thumb|left|Future Gokudera Nachdem die vier in der Basis angekommen sind, werden sie von Reborn begrüßt. Gokudera und Tsuna lernen über die Verhältnisse und Vorkommnisse in der Zukunft Bescheid und sind bereit zu kämpfen. Danach bekommen die Vongolamitglieder einen Notruf von Adult Lambo und I-Pin, die Haru und Kyoko in den Unterschlupf bringen wollen. Es kommt zum Kampf mit Nosaru und Tazaru. Mitten im Kampf werden Yamamoto, I-Pin, Lambo, Haru und Kyoko mit ihren Persönlichkeiten aus der Vergangenheit getauscht. Gokudera steht nun Nosaru gegenüber und seine Bomben richten nichts gegen ihn aus. Er erinnert sich an Future Yamamotos Worte und schafft es, eine Sturmflamme zu produzieren, mit der er die Box öffnet, die im Aktenkoffer von Future Gokudera war. Mit seiner neuen Waffe, dem Flame Arrow, schafft er es Nosaru zu besiegen. Ein paar Tage verschwindet Kyoko um ihre Bruder zu suchen, der in der Zukunft vermisst wird. Gleichzeitig erhalten sie ein Signal von Hibird, der sie direkt zu Hibari führt. Während Tsuna mit Lal Kyoko sucht, gehen Gokudera und Yamamoto zu dem Platz, wo sie Hibirds Signal gesehen haben. Dort werden sie von Gamma überrascht und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Gokudera handelt egoistisch und arrogant gegenüber Yamamoto und teilt ihm unnett mit, dass es für ihn keinen Nutzen in diesem Kampf gibt. Hayato kämpft eine Weile gegen Gamma, hat jedoch kaum eine Chance. Dann greif Yamamoto ein und schlägt Gokudera zu Seite. Er macht ihm klar, dass er mit diesem Verhalten niemals Tsunas rechte Hand werden kann, wenn er schlechte Beziehungen mit den anderen Wächtern hat. Yamamotos Worte öffnen Gokudera die Augen und gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen Gamma, werden von ihm jedoch schwer verletzt. Im letzten Moment taucht Hibari auf und rettet die beiden.Kapitel 151, 152; Episode 80, 81 Nachdem Gokudera sich erholt hat, beginnt er mit seiner Schwester Bianchi zu trainieren, was jedoch fehlschlägt. So gibt ihm Bianchi Sistema C.A.I., eine Waffe, die Future Gokudera entwickelt hat, jedoch noch nicht fertig ist. Daraufhin schließt sich Gokudera in die Bücherei ein und versucht, Sistema C.A.I. zu vervollständigen, was ihm schließlich gelingt. Als Resultat zeigt sich ihm auch sein Box Tier – Uri, eine Katze. Mit Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lal Mirch und Ryohei dringt Gokudera in die Melon Basis ein. Nach dem Kampf von Lal Mirch gegen Ginger Bread informieren Offiziere Shoichi Irie ihn über die Anwesenheit der Wächter und Vongola 10th. Daraufhin beginnt er mit seinem Schönwetter Mare Ring, Melon Base zu verändern.So wird die Gruppe in zwei gerissen, sodass Gokudera mit Ryhohei alleine ist. thumb|Uri Durch die Veränderung von Melon Base treffen die beiden auf Gamma, mit dem Gokudera noch eine Rechnung offen hat. Zuerst bekämpft ihn Ryohei, der jedoch keine Chance gegen ihn hat. Danach sieht es so aus, als könne Gokudera Gamma mit Leichtigkeit durch Sistema C.A.I. besiegen, bis Gamma eine Upgradebox für seine Box Tiere verwendet. Im letzten Moment erscheint Uri, das durch die Aktivierungsenergie von Kagaryuu (Ryoheis Box Tier) zu einem Leopard geworden ist und sich schützend vor Gokudera stellt.Kapitel 192, 1943 Nun ist der Kampf ausgeglichen und die beiden verlangen sich alles ab. Der Kampf endet mit einem Remis, da beide alles in eine letzte Attacke setzen und so den Raum zerstören. Später werden Gokudera und Ryohei von Kusakabe, Lambo, I-Pin und Chrome gerettet, dringen zu Hibari vor, wo Gokudera mit letzter Kraft den frisch angekommen Hibari aus der Vergangenheit vor Genkshis Attacke schützt. Leider müssen sie jedoch fliehen, da Hibaris Box Tier Amok läuft und droht, ein Teil der Base zu zerstören. Der Trupp wird schließlich durch Schlafgas betäubt. Als Gokudera wieder zu sich kommt, stellt sich heraus, das Shoichi eigentlich ihr Verbündeter ist. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er, Future Tsuna und Future Hibari die ganze Aktion geplant haben. Darauf gibt er ihnen ihre Vongola Boxen, die er für Future Tsuna aufbewahren sollte. Zurück im Vongola Versteck erscheint Dino und erklärt Gokudera, dass es seine Aufgabe ist, Lambo und Ryohei (der inzwischen auch aus der Vergangenheit gekommen ist) zu trainieren. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc Gokudera wird dazu auserwählt, zusammen mit Tsuna, Yamamoto, Spanner und Shoichi Irie im Choice Kampf anzutreten. Dieser Kampf wurde von Byakuran ausgerufen, um die Vongola zu besiegen und die sieben Vongola Ringe an sich zu reißen. Während Shoichi und Spanner koordinieren und Tsuna und Yamamoto als offensiv agieren, bleibt Gokudera als letzter Mann hinten und bildet die Verteidigungslinie. Nachdem Tsuna und Yamamoto ihre Gegner ausgeschaltete haben, ist Kikyo damit fertig alle Köder zu eliminieren und hat somit den richtigen Standpunkt der Vongola Base ausgemacht. Kikyo ist schnell unterwegs und trifft auf schließlich auf Gokudera. Dieser ist den schnellen Bewegungen von Kikyo jedoch nicht gewachsen und kann gerade so ausweichen. Als Hayato sein Sistema C.A.I. aktivieren will, werden seine Boxen von Kikyos Ranken und Pflanzen umschlungen, so dass es wirklungslos ist. Kikyo macht sich so weiter auf den Weg zur Basis, wo Shoichi und Spanner nun mit Laser auf ihn schießen. Während Kikyo abgelenkt ist, feuert Gokudera von hinten mit seinen Raketenbomben auf ihn. Kikyo zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und jagt kurzerhand das Motorad von Gokudera in die Luft. Nachdem die Vongola gegen Milefiore verloren haben, ist er zusammen mit Tsuna an Shoichis Seite, als er erklärt, wieso sie Byakuran besiegen müssen. thumb|left|Tornado Flame arrow Nachdem Uni auftaucht und erklärt, dass sie das Choice Spiel für ungültig erklärt, versucht Byakuran Uni mit allen Mitteln wieder zu sich zu ziehen, da er so die Arcobaleno-Schnuller verliert. Uni lässt sich jedoch nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen und flieht mit Tsuna und seiner Familie zurück nach Namimori. Um ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen, hilft Gokudera Squalo und Hibari dabei, die Funeral Wreaths abzulenken. Dabei setzt er eine Erweiterung seines Sistema C.A.I ein, das Flame Missile. Inheritance Succession Arc thumb|Gokudera besteht G.s Prüfung Future Final Battle Arc thumb|left|Gokudera und Gs Bogen Als sie wieder in Namimori angekommen sind, wird ihre Untergrundbasis von Zakuro vernichtet, weshalb sie Unterschlupf bei Adult I-Pins Meister Kawahira suchen. Kawahira trickst Zakuro aus, verschwindet drauf jedoch. In einem unbemerkten Augenblickt schafft es Torikabuto als Illusion von Lambo in das Haus zu gelangen, Tsuna und seine Freunde können ihn, Kikyo und Bluebell jedoch davor bewahren, Uni zu entführen. Danach fliehen alle gemeinsam in den Wald von Namimori. Gokudera ist genau wie die anderen nicht in bester Verfassung und hat hart zu kämpfen, trtzdem schwört er Tsuna seine Treue und wirkt bei einem Manöver gegen Zakuro und Bluebell mit. Da Gamma und Lal Mirch keine Chance gegen Zakuro in seinem T-Rex Form haben, benutzt Gokudera schließlich Uri in ihrer Cambino Forma, wodurch diese sich in das G.Archery verwandelt. So schafft es Gokudera Zakuro auf Abstand zu halten und sogar seinen linken Arm zu zerschmettern, wird jedoch von Zakuro und Bluebell zusammen überwältigt. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er tot, bis sich alles als Illusion von Mukuro Rokudo heraus stellt. Als plötzlich jedoch Ghost die Bühne betritt, versuchen Gokudera und die anderen ihn zwar zu besiegen, doch dieser sammelt ihre Todeswillen-Flammen, um sie für Byakuran aufzubewahren. Nachdem Tsuna Ghost besiegt hat und Byakuran auftaucht, erschaffen die drei Himmel-Ringe des 7³ eine eigene Atmosphäre, die durch eine gewaltige Barriere beschützt wird. Gokudera versucht zwar mit aller Gewalt Tsuna zur Hilfe zu kommen, doch muss während dem finalen Kampf gegen Byakuran als Zuschauer fungieren. Auch sein Vongola Ring wird in die ursprüngliche Form zurück versetzt. Schließlich ist Byakuran besiegt und Tsuna und seine Familie können zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen. Vor der Abreise haben Gokudera und Bianchi ein klärendes Gespräch über dessen Vater und den mysteriösen Tod seiner Mutter. Schließlich kehrt Gokudera mit den anderen in die Vergangenheit zurück, muss jedoch seine Boxen in der Zukunft lassen. Einzig und alleine seine Vongola-Box wurde in eine Art "Ring" verwandelt. Inheritance Ceremony Arc Zurück in der Vergangenheit kündigt sich die Erbschaftszeremonie von Tsuna an. Gokudera ist sofort Feuer und Flamme. Auch bekommt die Namimori Mittelschule neue Schüler, worunter sich auch Shitt P. befindet, ein etwas extravagantes Mädchen. Gokudera hält sie für ein Alien, weshalb er sie ständig beobachtet. Während die Zeremonie näher rückt, werden Tsuna und Tage später Yamamoto angegriffen, wobei Yamamoto schwer verletzt wird, sodass er an der Zeremonie nicht teilnehmen kann. Während der Zeremonie stellen sich die Mitglieder der Shimon Famiglia als Feinde heraus, welche die letzte Woche nur gespielt mit Tsuna und dessen Wächtern befreundet waren. Sie stehlen die Sünde und wollen Rache an der Vongola Famiglia nehmen, da sie sich von deren erstem Boss Giotto verraten fühlen. Im Kampf gegen Enma werden die Vongola Ringe zerstört, können jedoch von Talbot neu geschmiedet werden. Dazu fusioniert er sie mit den Vongola Box Ringen zu der neuen Vongola Ausrüstung. = Beziehungen = Bianchi Bianchi ist seine Halbschwester, auch wenn sie eine schwierige Beziehung zueinander haben. Die beiden haben verschiedene Mütter. Durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis in seiner Vergangenheit ist es ihm nicht möglich, ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken, ohne das es ihm schlecht wird oder er gar das Bewusstsein verliert. Bianchis Augen müssen verdeckt sein, damit er sie anblicken kann. Obwohl sie nur Halbgeschwister sind, sorgt sich Bianchi sehr um Hayato und liebt ihn wie einen echten Bruder, auch wenn sie es offen vor ihm nicht zeigt. Sie ist als seine Trainerin in der Future Arc vorgesehen, was jedoch schief geht. Seine Eltern thumb|left|Gokudera und seine MutterHayato liebte seine Mutter sehr, auch wenn er selbst bis zu ihrem Tod nicht wusste, dass sie seine Mutter ist. Schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen fühlte er sich ihr sehr verbunden und beide genossen jeden Augenblickt, den sie zusammen waren. Zu seinen Vater hat Gokudera eine eher schlechte Beziehung. Sein Vater ist ebenfalls Boss einer Mafia Familie und da Hayato sein uneheliches Kind ist, benachteiligte er ihn. Tsuna Nachdem Tsuna ihn vor seinen eigenen Bomben rettete, schwört Hayato ihm seine Loyalität, was er mit sehr großer Leidenschaft ausübt. Doch ist Gokudera nicht nur Tsunas Untergeordneter, Hayato ist auch sein erster richtiger Freund und Tsuna ist die erste Person, der er sich öffnet. Yamamoto Für Gokudera ist Yamamoto ein Rivale als Position der rechten Hand von Tsuna, weshalb er ihm offen seine Missachtung zeigt. Manchmal wirkt er jedoch auch ein wenig neidisch wegen der engen Beziehung von Yamamoto und Tsuna und Yamamotos Fähigkeiten. Auch wenn Hayato immer wieder betont, dass Yamamoto nur ein „Baseball Idiot“ ist, so sind die beiden doch enge Freunde und verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Yamamoto ist es auch meistens, der Gokudera zurückhält, wenn dieser wieder einen Wutanfall hat. Gokudera würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber Yamamoto ist einer seiner engen Freunde und er vertraut ihm so sehr, dass er sogar Tsuna in seiner Obhut lässt. Dr. Shamal Shamal und Gokudera trafen sich, als dieser noch ein Kind war. Shamal war bei der Familie von Gokuderas Vater angestellt. Hayato wollte sein Schüler werden, wurde jedoch von Shamal abgewiesen. Shamal befreundete ihn außerdem mit Dynamit, was bis heute Gokuderas beste Technik ist. Man könnte meinen, als würden sich die beiden nicht leiden, doch auch Shamal will nur das Beste für Hayato. Man könnte Shamal als eine art Vaterfigur für Gokudera sehen. Lambo thumb|Er hat auch eine weiche Seite Gokudera hält Lambo einfach nur für nervig und anstrengend, was er diesen auch spüren lässt. Oft sieht man, wie sich die beiden streiten. Sie geben sich auch Spitznamen, so nennt Gokudera Lambo stehts „dumme Kuh“ und Lambo ruft ihn meist „Oktupuskopf“ oder „Stupidera“. Doch auch wenn sich die beiden meistens nur verteufeln, so ist es Gokudera, der Lambo im Endkampf der Varia Arc vor Levi A Than rettet.thumb|left|Stupidera Lambo ist für ihn so etwas wie ein nerviger, kleiner Bruder. Auch wenn sie sich streiten, so beschützt er ihn doch, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist und besucht ihn sogar im Krankenhaus, als Lambo verletzt ist. = Waffen = Bomben Hayatos kennzeichnende Waffen sind Bomben. Er benutz mehrere verschiedene Arten von Bomben: *'Taschendiebstahl Bomben' – Er befestigt eine einzige Bombe auf seinem ZIEl durch schnelle, unauffällige Bewegungen. *'Verdoppelte Bomben' – Er verdoppelt die Anzahl an Bomben. *'Verdreifachte Bomben' – Hayato verdreifacht die Anzahl an Bomben. *'Verdoppelte Bomben mit Mini Bomben' – Er wirft normale Bomben zusammen mit kleineren Bomben, zuerst die kleinen, dann die normalen. Dies erzeugt die Illusion, dass alle Bomben gleich groß und gleich weit entfernt sind. *'Speed Bombs' – Er benutz eine kleine Bombe, wirft sie in die Luft. Dort explodiert sie und erzeugt eine Explosion mit viel Wucht *'Bomb Sprays' – Hayato wirft viele Bomben zugleich in die Nähe seines Gegners. *'Raketen Bomben' – Diese Bomben gleichen Gokuderas sonst starke und harte Attacken aus, diese Bomben sind langsamer und ungenau. *'Smoke Bombs' – Gokudera benutz diese Bomben, um einen undurchsichtigen Nebel zu erzeugen. So kann er ungesehen fliehen oder angreifen. Boxen Sistema C.A.I. thumb|left|Gs Bogen Als er mit Bianchi für die Invasion der Melon Base trainiert, übergibt sie ihm zwei Gürtel gespickt mit Boxen. Diese nennen sich Sistema C.A.I und wurden von ihm aus der Zukunft entwickelt, jedoch nicht vervollständigt. Neben den Boxen bekommt er noch fünf schwarze Totenkopfringe. Sistema C.A.I (Sistema Cambino Arma Istantaneo) benutzt die Flammen, die durch den Körper einer Person fließen. Normalerweise benutzt jeder nur eine Art von Flammen, dennoch ist es möglich mit diesem System möglich, auch andere, schwächere Flammen eines anderen Attributs zu benutzen. Sistema C.A.I benutzt diese anderen Flammen, um so die Sturmflamme zu verstärken. Sistema C.A.I.s weitere Flammen: *'Regen:' Mit diesen Flammen umschlossene Raketen schwächen den Gegner. *'Schönwetter:' Die Schnelligkeit der Raketen wird erhöht. *'Wolken:' Der Schuss teilt sich in mehrere kleine Schüsse. *'Blitz:' Ein starker Strahl, welcher großen Schaden anrichtet. Vongola Box *'Uri (Vongola Box Modus):' Uri ist Bestandteil von Sistema C.A.I. und Gokuderas vongola boxen. In der Cambio Forma fusioniert sie mit dem Flame Arrow und wird zu einem riesigen Bogen aus Knochen genannt G. Archery. In der Mitte befindet sich eine riesige, römische eins, die die erste Generation repräsentiert. In der Cambio Forma beherrscht Uri zwei Attacken: Tornado Flame Arrow und Catling Arrow. **'Taienrankuga:' Dies ist eine kombinierte Attacke von Gokudera, Ryohei, Basil und ihren Box Tieren. Kangaryu beschießt Uri mit einer Schönwetterkugel, die Uri in Kraft und Größe wachsen lässt. Hinzu kommen Alfins Regenflammen, was zusammen eine tödliche Kombination ergibt. = Kämpfe = *vs Tsuna – Verloren *vs Hibari – Verloren *vs Chikusa – Verloren *vs Ken und Chikusa – Verloren *+ Yamamoto vs Squalo – Verloren *vs Belphegor – Verloren *vs Levi A Than – Gewonnen *+ Yamamoto vs Mammon – Verloren *+ Tsuna vs Lal Mirch – Verloren *vs Nosaru – Gewonnen *+ Yamamoto vs Gamma – Verloren *vs. Cappuccino- Gewonnen *vs Gamma – Unentschieden *(nur Anime) + Tsuna vs Colonnello – Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + Tsuna und die anderen Ringwächter vs Reborn - Verloren *vs Kikyo – Verloren *+ Lal Mirch und Gamma vs Zakuro - Unentschieden = Charakter Songs = * Oretachi no JOY! (mit Yamamoto) * ..loop! * Our Promise (mit Yamamoto) * Die Bombe des Sturms (mit Bianchi und Dr. Shamal) * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (gesamter Reborn Cast) * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (erweiterter Cast) * Hashire = Trivia = * ließt am liebsten "The Wonders and Mysteries of the World", ein monatlich erscheinendes Wissensmagazin * sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau * ist zu einem Viertel japanisch (seine Mutter war halb italienisch, halb japanisch) * hat den Nachnamen seiner Mutter angenommen * ist im Manga Kettenraucher, was im Anime nur durch seine raue Stimme angedeutet wird * hasst Leute, die älter sind als er z.B (Adult) Lambo, Bianchi * ist in der Serie Monster Bändiger Tsuna das Monser GOKUDERA (eine Werkatze) **Gokuderas bisherige Platzierungen bei den Beliebtheitsumfragen sind die folgenden: **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 1 mit 3986 Stimmen (erstes Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 3 mit 2790 Stimmen (zweites Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste, männliche Charaktere:'' Platz 4 mit 3612 Stimmen (drittes Jubiläum) **''beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 3 mit 7849 Stimmen und Am meisten erwartete Zukunftscharaktere: Platz 6 mit 3718 Stimmen (viertes Jubiläum) = Referenzen = en:Hayato Gokudera Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Sturm Element Kategorie:Unoffizielle Namen Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Sturm Element